


Connor Vs. Art

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is 18, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Highschool AU, M/M, SadBoi Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor starts a new year of classes and to his dismay, he has an art class. Connor has nothing against art, but it's just not his thing.With the help of his new friend Kara and his crazy attractive art teacher, can Connor survive the rest of this crazy school year?





	Connor Vs. Art

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't really know any last names for the Jericho Crew, I decided to go to the last names of the actors who portrayed them.
> 
> Here are our teachers at Jericho High:  
> Principal: Carl Manfred  
> Art Teacher: Markus Manfred  
> Math Teacher: Josh Sawyers  
> Home Ec Teacher: Simon Lambert  
> English Teacher: North Kelly

Connor woke up early in the morning, glaring at the alarm clock as it blared. He didn’t want to go to school. It was the start of a new year, new classes, a brand new rotation to get used to. Connor hated those types of changes. 

He got out of bed, grabbing his clothes so he could get dressed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked into the mirror, glaring some at the unruly mop on his head. Connor needed a haircut soon. The young male took off his pajamas and got on the clothes he had laid out the previous night.

A simple white button up shirt paired with black jeans. Was it a bit formal for a public high school? Yes, but Connor enjoyed presenting himself in a professional manner. 

A knock on the door drew Connor out of his thoughts, “Connor! You up? I have breakfast on the table, hurry your ass up before the cereal gets soggy.” Hank called in.

“Yes, Hank, I’m up,” Connor responded before he looked back in the mirror. He got some of his hair gel and proceeded to use his comb to correct the nest that was on his head. He grabbed his backpack from his desk and did a quick check over everything. He was missing something.. His phone! He went back to the nightstand and grabbed his phone before walking out of his bedroom.

Connor walked down the hall, setting his bag by the front door before looking towards the kitchen. Seated at the table, Hank scrolled through his phone with a grumpy expression on his face as he drank from his large mug of coffee. Connor walked over to the table and sat down, starting to eat his cereal.

“Hm. So, what classes are you taking this year? Anything crazy?” Hank asked, looking up from his phone. Connor nodded.

“Hm.. Yeah, I’m taking some AP classes, finishing up my PE, and I’m starting that art class.” Connor explained, glaring at his bowl some.

“Art? Why the fuck are you taking an art class?” Hank asked. Connor looked up at his adoptive father and sighed. Connor knew it was bizarre, he had stayed more towards the hard sciences and math classes, away from the humanities.

“I need a credit for a humanities class in order to graduate… And I really didn’t want to do band.” Connor responded before getting up to put his bowl in the sink. He washed it before setting it on the drying rack. “The bus should be here soon, I better go,”

“You know, I could drive you,” Hank said as he leaned back in his chair, “I’ve got to head to the precinct anyways,”

“No,” Connor responded quickly, pulling his backpack up onto his shoulders. His response earned him a very flat look from the older man.

“Hank, I don’t need you driving me to school. I’ll just take the bus like a normal teen, ok?” Connor said and opened the front door, “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Get your ass outta my house, ya hear?” Hank yelled, crossing his arms. Connor saw the warm smile on the man and he smiled back in response. 

“Seeya dad! Bye Sumo!” Connor exclaimed, earning a middle finger and loud ‘BOOF’. Connor walked out of the house, walking down to the corner of the street just in time for the bus to pull up. A few other teens climbed on, then Connor finally got on. 

He sat in the third seat from the front, it was the seat he always sat in. Normally, all his peers tried to sit in the back and the furthest away from the bus driver, but Connor didn’t care. The young man looked out the window, leaning against the seat. He wasn’t paying attention to who got on until he felt a presence sit down next to him.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind if I sit with you, the bus is pretty packed,” The stranger told him. Connor turned his head to see a girl with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at him, a calm aura of peace coming from her.

“My name is Kara, I just moved here,” She said and held out her hand. Connor gently grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly.

“Connor, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Connor responded, watching Kara’s eyes light up.

The two teens fell into simple conversation while they waited to arrive at school. Kara told him she had a younger sister and that she had a lot of responsibility at home because her father was… Busy, as she put it. She told him that she wanted to work with children when she grew up, so she was taking a lot of home economics classes.

Connor told her that he was an only child, but he has lived with his adoptive father Hank for six years now and he wants to be a detective when he grows up, just like his Hank. They compared class schedules and Kara smiled when she saw they only shared one class.

Art.

“Aren’t you excited? I heard art is a great way to express yourself without barriers,” Kara said, nudging his shoulder. Connor sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Art is subjective. I find that is enjoy things with concrete answer more,” Connor responded. He looked up when he saw they arrived, ready to get off this bus. It was nothing against Kara, he just really wanted to get this day over with. 

Kara stood up first and lead the way off the bus, leading up until they actually entered the school. She looked around, but it became apparent she had no clue where she was going. Connor looked at her and sighed, looking at his watch. 

Typically, students were told to wait in the courtyard or in the cafeteria before the bell rang.. But they had ten minutes before the bell rang.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your classes,” Connor said, walking in the direction of her first class.. Well, technically it was her first, third, and fourth class. Mr. Lambert. They walked up to the large classroom and Kara went inside without hesitation. Connor raised his eyebrow but entered as well, his eyes widening when he saw about ten baby simulators laid out on desks. 

“Oh! Hello! What can I help you kids out with?” The blond man said, looking up from putting the battery pack in one of the babies. He smiled, all blue eyes and kindness. No wonder students loved his class.

“Hello, Mr. Lambert, my name is Kara. I’m new here and I’m taking your class, so I just wanted to greet you,” Kara said with a smile, walking over to shake the teacher’s hand. 

“Mr. Lambert? Oh no, please, call me Simon,” The man responded but shook her hand happily. “You’re a very polite young lady, I look forward to having you in class.”

Simon smiled at Kara but then he looked up at Connor, eyebrow raised. Connor frowned, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from fidgeting.

“You’re most definitely not in my class, why are you here?” Simon asked, a friendly curiosity in his tone.

“I’m just showing Kara around, she seemed lost.” Connor answered, then he looked at his new friend, “Come on, Mr. Sawyers is literally across the school,” Connor said as he walked out of the classroom. He heard Kara say goodbye to the blonde before following after him. 

They walked across the school in order to reach the math corridor and Connor walked down to Mr. Sawyers’ room, walking right in. Connor had his class before, he was one of the star students.

“Hey Connor, I don’t have you in class this year, what are you up to? And who is this young lady?” Mr. Sawyers asked, looking to the door from the board. He was already scribbling down math notes for his geometry class. 

“My name is Kara! Connor is showing me around my classes,” Kara greeted before Connor could respond. Mr. Sawyers seemed surprised by her but smiled. 

“Kara.. You’re in my Algebra 2 class, correct?” He asked, smiling when Kara nodded. “That’s going to be a good class, I hope you’re ready to learn.” Mr. Sawyers said before turning back to the board to write. “And Connor, I hope you behave this year in math. Not everyone can handle your genius,” 

“Yes sir, I’ll behave,” Connor responded. He looked down as his arm was grabbed by Kara, who dragged him out of the room. He was confused as to why but then he looked at the clock. They had about three minutes to rush to the art room. Connor nodded and then picked up the pace as he lead her to the art room. 

They both stood outside the room for a moment, the door was closed so they couldn’t just walk right in. Kara reached out and knocked on the door, waiting for it to open but it never did. Connor raised his eyebrow, normally teachers were in there classrooms at this time but he supposed the art teacher could just be off doing something else.

Connor was going to say something but then the bell rang and he decided against it, putting his hands in his pockets to feel the quarter he had in there. Kara looked up at him and smiled, nudging his arm. 

“I’ll see you in fifth block, ok?” Kara said before she grinned, starting to walk excitedly back to Simon’s classroom. Connor nodded but then looked back at the art room door. He tilted his head as he noticed paint splotches around the door handle, no real surprise but.. Interesting.

Connor adjusted his backpack before he started to walk to his first class of the day, which lead him through a particularly boring first day. All of his classes were very introductory in a sense, the only one that didn’t particularly bore him was his english class with Ms. Kelly. She was.. Very eccentric to put it simply.

She started her class off by declaring that they would be reading a “fuck ton” in her class. Those were her exact words. Connor was so used to his usual boring english teachers but Ms. Kelly was a nice change of pace. She passed out a list of books and other works they’d be reading and told them they could either buy the books or she could loan them out but she would be getting her copies back.

Connor was sort of excited for his english class… However, that ended relatively quickly and brought him to his last class of the day. Art. He groaned, dreading this class the most. Connor would say he was not a creative person, but still, it was better than band and he had to hold onto that.

He walked into the classroom, tilting his head when he noticed that there weren’t individual desks but actually tables that could sit four. Connor instantly found Kara sitting near the front and he walked over, taking a seat next to her before looking around the room. He couldn’t see the teacher.. Odd.

“How was your day?” Kara asked, looking up at Connor with a smile. Connor looked down at her and simply shrugged.

“Boring.. Except for english but I’m just ready to go home.” Connor expressed before the late bell rang. The door closed and Connor looked up and… Woah.

A well-built, light skinned man closed the door and smiled as he looked around the classroom. There weren’t a lot of students in the class, but the man didn’t seem to bothered by that. He walked to the front of the class.

“Hey, why the long faces? This is the last class of the day. You guys should be excited.” The man declared before placing his hands on his hips. Connor looked closely at the man, noticing the paint on his hands but then he also noticed the paint speckles that coexisted with the freckles. 

“My name is Markus Manfred, yes, just like Mr. Manfred the principal. So to avoid confusion, call me Markus and we should be good. Now, I know your brains must be absolutely scrambled, so we’re going to start off easy. I want you all to draw a picture of anything that represents you. It can be any medium you want, but it has to be a representation of you,” Markus explained.

Connor sighed, looking down at the empty work table. Of course, this would be the hardest class of the day. Kara got up and found two sheets of paper, coming back to the table and laying down the paper in front of him.

“What do you think you’re going to draw?” Kara asked with a smile. Connor looked at her and then he sighed, looking down at the blank sheet of paper.

“I don’t know yet.. I guess I’ll have to think about it, huh?” Connor said before he rested his chin in his palm. He watched as she started to sketch and he raised his eyebrow. “What are you drawing?”

“I’m going to draw my sister, she’s a big part of me,” Kara responded. Connor watched her as a hand reaching out to a young girl slowly came together, it was a fascinating process.. Connor wondered how it was so easy for her to twist these lines into shapes.

“You know, very rarely do people claim to be a blank canvas,” 

Connor tensed, slowly turning to see the new presence behind him. He was met with a pair of mismatched eyes staring down at him with a teasing smile. 

“Get to work, Anderson,” Markus told him, patting his shoulder before he went to answer a question for another student. 

Connor watched him leave and then glared, looking down at his paper. Connor didn’t know who he was, or at least, he didn’t know enough to put it to paper. He tried to think of things he loved, like Kara did. Who were important people in his life? Hank and well.. Sumo. He didn’t have many others…

Connor decided against that, he didn't want to just copy Kara’s idea. So.. Who was Connor Anderson? An orphan, a nerd, a loner.. Not very exciting things to be. Connor let out a sigh, glancing up from his paper. He watched as Markus picked up a paint pallet and started to work on something he was painting on the wall.

It seemed so natural..

Connor frowned when Markus turned to look at him, having felt the pair of eyes on him. He smiled, teeth showing and everything. Connor could stare at that smile all day..

Wait, what? No, no he couldn’t be.. Could he? It was just a coincidence that his teacher was extremely attractive, Connor wasn’t..

Connor groaned softly, rubbing his face in frustration.

He was fucked.


End file.
